This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Security functions at the Center are now performed by P.O.S.T. Certified police officers from the Tulane University Police Department. Officers are on-site 24 hours a day to respond to incidents, conduct routine patrols, provide after-hours escorts and liaise with local law enforcement agencies and emergency preparedness personnel.